


At least I keep his eyes in my life

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Malec and Hamilton [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus get back together in the fanfic, Alec is the last omega left, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hamilton Fusion, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fanfic, Happy ending in fanfic, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: This story is separate from the universe my fanfic That would be enough is set in.Alec and Magnus were together for three years but broke up. They meet again at a party two years later, Alec never stopped loving Magnus and realizes this is his chance to win Magnus back. He reconnects with Magnus but just as he hopes that Magnus still loves him back, Alec realizes that Izzy is in love with Magnus. Alec loves Izzy so much and can't bear the thought of being the reason she would loose her chance of happiness with Magnus. So he sets Magnus up with her even though it devastates him.But ten years later Izzy and Magnus end their marriage and Magnus meets Alec again. Magnus discovers Alec's sacrifice and realizes he still loves Alec. After reconsiling Alec and Magnus get back together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Malec and Hamilton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733359
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this video and fanfic :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this video and fanfic :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alec wished he didn't have to be at this ball, but his father was forcing him to go in the hopes of him finding a new alpha. Since Magnus broke up with him three years ago, Alec's father forced him to go to balls and meet with potential new alphas. But Alec couldn't move on from Magnus, he was still in love with him even though it had been three years since he had last seen him.

Magnus saw his ex-boyfriend Raj forcing himself on Alec, but Raj had made it seem like Alec had been secretly with Raj for years and that Magnus had caught him. Alec tried to explain that he had never cheated to Magnus, but Magnus was too heartbroken to listen to him. Magnus ended their relationship, Magnus hadn't given Alec the mating bite yet, but the rejection still devastated Alec.

Alec managed to stop his father forcing him to become another alpha's mate with his mother's help, but he didn't know how much longer she could stop him. Especially since this was a very popular ball and there would be so many alphas. As Alec was the only omega left and wasn't allowed to wear scent blockers, everyone would know he's an omega immediately.

Robert had secretly made Alec come to the ball, Izzy was the only one who managed to find out and come with them. Alec knew she would try to save him from alphas but there were so many and Robert had deliberately not brought any guards for him this time. Robert smirked at Alec as though he knew what he was thinking.

Alec was so scared that tonight he would be forced to become one of these alpha's mate, as Izzy would be the only who would care enough to try and save him. Though Izzy was strong and had saved him from many alphas, there were hundreds here tonight. She couldn't fight all of them on her own, no one could. Robert forced Alec to dance with the alphas during the night, all of whom were rough with him and didn't care what he wanted.

Just as Alec gave up hope of finding an alpha who would actually treat him with kindness, he spotted Magnus. Alec's breath caught in his throat. Magnus looked as beautiful as he did three years ago. Magnus turned from the man he was talking to and locked eyes with Alec. Alec stood frozen but was shaken out of the spell when an alpha tried to grab him and force him to dance with him.

Alec was so freaked out that he somehow managed to get out of the alpha's grip to the alpha's shock and fury, but before the alpha could grab him again Alec ran. He ran until he found the garden. There were fewer people out here and Alec could breathe again. Alec found a secluded area of the garden and sat down on a bench to try and calm himself.

Alec wanted to win Magnus back, he wanted to be in his arms again so badly. But after the way things ended Alec couldn't face Magnus again. Looking at Magnus hurt his heart so much. Alec had hoped he could avoid Magnus by being out here but to his dismay Magnus found him.

"Alexander, I didn't realize you were going to be here tonight".

Alec looked away from Magnus not wanting to see anger, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to come but my dad made me go. I can try and leave-"

"No that's not what I meant. Alexander I... I came out here to apologize". 

Alec turned back to Magnus in shock. "Apologize?" Alec echoed in disbelief.

Magnus sat down next to Alec on the bench and took his hands, "A few weeks ago I discovered that Raj had tricked me. That you never cheated on me. You tried to tell me this but I wouldn't let you. Can you forgive me?"

Alec looked down at their joined hands, he was still hurting from Magnus' rejection and wasn't sure if he could forgive Magnus yet. It meant so much that Magnus knew the truth and was apologizing, but it couldn't undo the pain Magnus had put him through. "I want to Magnus, but I need time".

"I understand Alexander, can you give me another chance to earn your forgiveness? Will you allow me to court you again?"

Alec felt an overwhelming happiness fill him despite his pain and was about to say yes, but he noticed Izzy from the corner of his eye. She was secretly watching them and looking at Magnus with love and longing. He hadn't managed to introduce Magnus to Izzy when they were dating, but Izzy had seen him with Magnus in photos. Alec hadn't known that she had developed feelings for Magnus.

But Alec knew the look on her face too well, and realized he had been completely missing the signs. Alec loved Izzy so much and couldn't bear to be the reason she lost her chance of happiness with Magnus. He couldn't be the reason why tears would stream down her face.

"I'm sorry Magnus, my father has promised me to another alpha", Alec lied, "There's nothing I can do to stop him. But I know someone else who would love you to court her".

"But I can challenge your father Alexander, I won't allow one of these awful alphas to get their hands on you".

"Don't worry Magnus, my father has found someone who actually treats me well. He is one of the kindest alphas I have met. You don't need to be afraid for me". Alec felt his heart break as he told this lie. He wanted to take the words back, but he couldn't for Izzy's sake. And Alec knew that even if he had said yes, his father wouldn't allow him to be with Magnus after how things ended last time.

Alec's reputation had been ruined when everyone believed he had cheated on Magnus. He was constantly harassed by alphas and everyone believed he couldn't be mate material. Just an omega they could use for breeding or whatever they wanted to do to him. His father had managed to save his reputation but only to save himself. Robert wouldn't risk this happening again, so he would force Alec apart from Magnus. Alec wanted Magnus to think he had a good future with an alpha who cared for him, rather than one with an alpha who would abuse him. Which Alec knew would happen.

Magnus looked at Alec searching for any lies, Alec tried to hold his ground. It was very difficult but thankfully Magnus believed him. Magnus looked away with sadness in his eyes. "I wish you all the best Alexander. I'm glad your father found you someone who won't hurt you".

Alec had to fight against the tears threatening to fall, "Thank you Magnus, as I mentioned there is someone who really likes you".

"There is?" Magnus said trying to sound interested and not as though his heart was broken.

"Yes, I would like you to meet my sister. Let me find her and introduce you". Alec said and walked over to where Izzy was hiding.

"Izzy I know you were watching us", Alec said fondly, despite his pain he loved Izzy so much, and he knew that she had been watching in case she needed to stop Magnus hurting him again.

"I'm sorry hermano, I just-"

"It's okay I understand. I was coming over to bring you to Magnus. Would you like to talk to him?"

Izzy immediately stood up from her crouched position, "Yes I would love to", Izzy said excitedly. "But would you be okay with that? I won't talk to him if it would upset you".

"Don't worry Iz, I want you to be happy and I know how much you like Magnus".

"What? No I don't!" Izzy said sounding panicked.

"I mean it I don't mind the fact that you like him, it really is okay Izzy".

Izzy hugged Alec feeling relieved. She was so worried he would be angry and upset with her. Alec brought Izzy over to Magnus who was still sitting on the bench waiting for them.

"Magnus, this is Izzy, my sister".

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Izzy said shyly. "Thank you for all of your service".

Alec was surprised he had never seen Izzy be so shy or formal, this further proved she loved Magnus. She was never like this for anyone apart from those she loved. Magnus had fought in the war against Valentine, the war had started because Valentine wanted Alec as he was the last omega.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it". Magnus said with a grin. He had thought he wouldn't be able to get over Alec, but he hadn't expected that his sister would be so beautiful.

Magnus' words shattered Alec's heart, he knew that he had been the one to set this up. But moments ago Magnus had been trying to ask permission to court him. It hurt so much to hear Magnus say this to his sister instead of him and to see him smile at her the way he use to at him.

"I'll leave you to it", Alec said trying to sound happy which was very hard to do. Alec left quickly before Izzy or Magnus could protest. Magnus had always been so charming and said things like that to him, he couldn't bear to hear any more being said to Izzy. Alec was startled when he felt his father grab him.

"That was very well done Alexander, I'm glad for Magnus' sake you did that. You know I would have had to get rid of Magnus if you had agreed to allow him to court you", Robert said with a sinister smile, and Alec knew he wasn't referring to just stopping Magnus from seeing him. Robert meant he would have killed Magnus. As Izzy was an alpha Robert didn't need to worry about her reputation being ruined, Alec knew Robert would approve of Izzy choosing Magnus.

Robert forced Alec back to the dance floor to dance with the alpha Robert had chosen. Alec knew he would end up with an alpha who would abuse him, but it still didn't prepare him for Robert choosing Valentine's son Jonathan. Though many suspected Jonathan to be working secretly with Valentine there was no proof. Alec had danced with Jonathan earlier and he had been worse than most alphas. Alec wished he could be dancing with the man he loved and not with the one who would abuse him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will end happily for Alec as this is a shorter story than usual.


End file.
